kidnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Xirxel Soundtrack Analysis
The pairing Xirxel has an extensive musical library. There will be a section dedicated to different "collections" of songs to keep you from losing your minds. Ellie Goulding This playlist represents the timeline of the Xirxel story, starting from re:AS all the way through the general idea of the point they reach in KHIII. #Lights VIOLIN REMIX #Guns And Horses #We Were Friends #The Writer #Little Dreams #Starry Eyed #Animal #Human #Goodness Gracious #Who'd Want To Find Love #This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) #Salt Skin #Under The Sheets #Your Biggest Mistake #Believe Me #I'll Hold My Breath #You Don't Know #Every Time You Go #Hanging On #Closed For Love #Home #Bittersweet #Fighter Plane #Are You Happy Now? #Under Control #Black and Gold #Midas Touch #Not Following You #Mirror #Without Your Love #Heartbeats #Be Mine #Explosions #Atlantis #Dead In The Water #Wish I stayed #Forgotten Fields #Only You #In My City #Emergency #How Long Will I Love You #Beating Heart #Hearts Without Chains #My Blood #Joy #Anything Can Happen #I Know You Care #Halcyon #The End #I Need Your Love #Tessellate #Sweet Disposition #Ritual #The Ending #Don't Say A Word #Stay Awake #Castles #Flashlight #Figure 8 #You, My Everything #Burn #Your Song #Lights Non-Goulding Calvin Harris * Outside (feat. Ellie Goulding) Capital Cities * Safe and Sound Carly Rae Jepsen * I Really Like You Coldplay * Princess of China (feat. Rihanna) Christina Vee * Bad Apple Demi Lovato * Heart Attack Fifth Harmony * Miss Movin' On Florence + The Machine * Drumming Song * Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) * Howl Foxes * Talking to Ghosts * Youth * Holding Onto Heaven * White Coats * Let Go For Tonight * Night Glo * Night Owls Early Birds * Glorious * Echo * Shaking Heads * Count The Saints * Clarity Gwen Stefani * Baby Don't Lie Kanye West * Runaway * Lost in the World Ke$ha * Die Young Krewella * Alive Lana del Rey * Lucky Ones * Butterflies Little Boots * Symmetry Muse * Map of the Problematique My Chemical Romance * The Only Hope For Me Is You * The Ghost of You Nsync * Bye Bye Bye * Tearin' Up My Heart Of Monsters and Men * Little Talks One Direction * Diana * Through The Dark * Kiss You * Last First Kiss * Rock Me * Change My Mind * Back For You * Still The One * What Makes You Beautiful * Gotta Be You * One Thing * Everything About You * Stand Up * Just Can't Let Her Go (Znort) One Republic * Counting Stars Paramore * Decode Placebo * Running Up That Hill Rihanna * We Found Love Rita Ora * I Will Never Let You Down Snow Patrol * Set Fire To The Third Bar Taylor Swift * Haunted * Mine Triple H * Gray Wednesday Utada * Sakura Nagashi 5SOS * Heartbreak Girl * Amnesia Yasunori Mitsuda * Shion ~Past Memory~ Yoko Shimomura * The Other Promise * Xirena = Category:Music